


Sharktopus

by MonsterParade



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, PEOPLE WHO WRITE ABOUT VILGAX ABUSING PSYPHON WILL CATCH THESE HANDS, anyway there's no abuse of power here, but it's MY fanfic and I can do what I WANT, in which psyphon and vilgax are closer to partners than master and servant, intentional disregard of actual anatomy, pysphon starts it and has the right to stop at any time, they're mutually pining they just dont know it, this almost certainly wouldn't work for a number of reasons irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: *Stefon voice* This fic has EVERYTHING...sharks...squids...eggs...mutual presumed-unrequited affection...





	Sharktopus

**Author's Note:**

> HA-PP-Y BIRTH-DAY TO A BELOVED FRIEND OF MINE
> 
> here's to many more, my buddy!!! I hope you like it!! <333

"It isn't going to fit."  
  
  
"We can _make_ it fit!"  
  
  
Psyphon felt hazy. Psyphon felt nearly faint. If he were to be so bold, he might have said that Vilgax had _never_ looked so beautiful as he did right now, with his face pinched in concentration as he watched Psyphon go to touch him and then quickly draw away again. Vilgax's face was heavy with color, his cheeks stained a dark red, and his claws dug into the arms of the command chair as he forced himself to stay still through the minute shudders wracking his body.  
  
Lord Vilgax was in _heat_. Psyphon had never thought he'd see the day.  
  
"My lord, please, I only want to assist you," Psyphon continued to wheedle, splay-legged on Vilgax's lap and feeling as though his heart was all the way in his throat as he tried not to stare at what had been presented to him. It would be rude to stare. ...Or would it be ruder _not_ to? To act as if he _couldn't_ see and feel the throbbing tentacle pressed bare against his midsection, as thick around as his own forearm, cherry red and silky smooth.  
  
They'd gotten this far! Psyphon was already undressed, already short of breath and desperate to go, desperate to _please_ , and if Vilgax turned him away _now_... well, his pride might never fully recover. (To say nothing of his heart!)  
  
"Psyphon," Vilgax warned, voice sounding clipped and strained. " _That_ is not the problem."  
  
Psyphon frowned and glanced down again.  
  
...Yes, he did take his meaning.  
  
"I can take it!" Psyphon repeated, halfway to himself as he sized up the tentacle jutting up between both of their bellies from where he was sat on Vilgax's lap. He tried not to fidget horribly with the desire to touch, when permission had not been given. Vilgax was...large. As grand as the rest of him, if he could be so honest-- it would be a _daunting_ task to try to take something like that inside of him, perhaps even a little _foolhardy_ , but Psyphon's mind was already firmly made up, and had been since the moment Vilgax had admitted to him just why he had been acting so strangely as of late.  
  
" _Can_ you?" Vilgax prompted, raising an eyebrow at him even through the haze of his heat. Such a _presence_ , even in this state! Psyphon felt a flush rise to his cheeks at the direct eye contact, and ducked his head a little to avoid it, gnawing on his lower lip. "Or are you simply so desperate to please me?"  
  
Psyphon didn't answer that one.  
  
"...But I _want_ to--" he eventually began to argue, but was silenced when Vilgax held a clawed finger up against his lips, and swallowed his protestations as Vilgax tipped his chin up with a nudge of his knuckles to make him meet his gaze. Psyphon flushed harder.  
  
"Psyphon. My judgement is... _clouded_ ," Vilgax said, rocking his hips a little bit as if to punctuate his point. Half-hard himself and already smack up against him, Psyphon had to war mightily with himself not to simply grind back against him and to actually pay attention to what he was saying, as he continued, "At the moment. I will need you to use yours. Do I have your word that you will stop me if you become uncomfortable?"  
  
As much as Psyphon wanted to reassure his master immediately, here he was actually forced to hesitate. He was...already amped up. _He_ was already _raring_ to go, and so was Vilgax, if the furrows dug into the arms of the chair and if the leaking bulge against Psyphon's stomach was anything to go by-- but would he really be able to bring himself to tell Vilgax to stop if it became too much? How long he had wanted this...  
  
"Psyphon. Your word?" Vilgax prompted again, tapping his thumb against Psyphon's jaw to bring him back to the present moment. Psyphon had to fight not to lean into the touch, and felt his breath leave him all in a rush.  
  
He could do this! He could think with his brain, instead of his...well, and he could approach the matter from a logical standpoint and take it slowly, for his own well-being, if that was what it took.  
  
"...If it would please you, my lord," Psyphon acquiesced, hesitantly bringing his hands up to rest on Vilgax's chest and failing to hide a grin when he was not swept away, "Then yes, you have my word."  
  
He was still reasonably certain he could fit most of that tentacle inside of him, with just a bit of work.  
  
"Then we have a deal."  
  
\---------------------------  
  
"May I-?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Psyphon was reverent when he touched him. Gentle, painstakingly so, hyper-aware of his own claws as he was finally allowed to brush his palm over the tentacle jutting stiffly up between Vilgax's legs. It was...soft. Nearly silky. And _warm_ \-- both he and his lord usually ran rather cool, being cold-blooded creatures, but it seemed that the heat cycle was already taking its toll on Vilgax, warming him up nearly to the point of feeling warm-blooded. It almost threw Psyphon for a loop.  
  
Almost.  
  
"You're stunning," Psyphon murmured, half to himself. Vilgax just scoffed and tossed his head, making no remark of his own. He shifted beneath Psyphon instead, rocking his hips, chasing his touch. The tentacle in Psyphon's hand attempted to curl-- it was too thick and stiff to really manage, not a true tentacle like the rest of them, but it made an effort regardless, and Psyphon delightedly let it try to thread itself through his fingers. His throat felt dry.  
  
"Is that-- are _you_ moving it?" he asked, haltingly. He couldn't quite meet Vilgax's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to look away either. He ended up staring at his lips, his hands still moving lightly over the slick surface between his palms, and was treated to a rare smile, flashing teeth, and an even rarer chuckle.  
  
"Yes. Does that interest you?"  
  
"Oh, _yes_..." Psyphon breathed. He hoped he didn't look as greedy as he felt, but honestly, who could _blame_ him? Restless and eager, he wrapped his hands more firmly, properly this time, around the tentacle in his grasp, and gave it a curious squeeze, testing the give of it with a slow upstroke. He found it surprisingly malleable! With that much give, it might fit a little better than he had even anticipated--  
  
Vilgax inhaled sharply.  
  
" _Psyphon_ ," he hissed. Psyphon faltered, his eyes widening, and then snatched his hands away like he'd been _burned_ as he jerked his head upward to look at Vilgax, fearing the worst. He'd _hurt_ him, hadn't he? He'd nicked him with his claws, he'd done the unthinkable, he'd _ruined_ this chance and he, he,  
  
Oh. Oh, that wasn't a _bad_ sound at all, was it?  
  
Psyphon exhaled silently through his teeth with relief as Vilgax caught his hands before he could retreat completely, taking in the look on Vilgax's face. Not hurt. _Heated_.  
  
"I- I-- my apologies, master, I thought that I had--"  
  
"I know. You're doing fine," Vilgax assured him. He guided his hands back to his tentacle, showing Psyphon just how firmly he could squeeze, and then allowed himself a little sigh as Psyphon finally began to move against him properly, half-closing his eyes in relief. Psyphon felt a strange swell of pride.  
  
_He_ was the one helping Vilgax through his heat, _he_ and no other. He was certain few had been allowed the honor that had been bestowed upon him today, and he was intent to savor it as much as he was allowed. It made his heart flutter in his chest to watch his lord, usually so composed, relax into his touches, a hand alighting on Psyphon's hip to flex its claws against his skin.  
  
"You must have been suffering, my lord," Psyphon said affectionately, with as much pity as he would dare to voice. He'd been through a few heat cycles himself, in his years, and they were never truly pleasant. Like an itch under the skin. "Please, instruct me on how best to please you. I'd like to help you release all this pent-up...energy."

Vilgax sighed deeply, close to a groan, and dug his claws against Psyphon's hip enough to draw a gasp, smirking at the way it made him twitch.

"Allow me."

Psyphon grinned, flustered, and retreated obediently, watching Vilgax take himself into hand. Vilgax stroked himself once, twice, as if getting a feel for it, and Psyphon watched him intently, feeling himself stiffen in response--

And then yelped softly in surprise as Vilgax moved his other hand from his hip to sneak it down between Psyphon's legs, rubbing a knuckle over the wet part of his cloaca. Excitement coursed up Psyphon's spine like electricity.

"My lord," he moaned, bracing his hands against Vilgax's chest and parting his legs further to give him room. Vilgax grumbled in reply and ran his thumb down the inside of one half of the 'V' that Psyphon's hemipenes formed, and then up the other, catching a bit of slick on the way. He then slotted a finger into the space where they were joined at the base.

Psyphon made a sort of embarrassing choking noise and nearly went limp, suddenly dizzy with desire. Vilgax was going to think he was _easy_...

"Do you want to turn around?" Vilgax asked. Given their position, it was easy enough to imagine what he was planning to do, and although the thought of looking Vilgax in the eyes while they rutted was embarrassing, the thought of not being able to see his face in the throes of pleasure was much, much worse.

"No! No, I-- this is, fine."  
  
" _Fine_ ," Vilgax repeated, arching a brow. He shifted Psyphon slightly atop him, nudging him forward, and then guided himself with a surprisingly steady hand until the length of his tentacle could slip itself between both of Psyphon's cocks. The first touch of it made Psyphon jump, hard, and Vilgax set his free hand on the small of Psyphon's back and pressed him firmly up against him, already starting to rock his hips. "You look a bit more than _fine_."  
  
Psyphon smacked a hand over his own mouth and held it there to muffle himself, not trusting himself to be dignified as Vilgax rutted himself between Psyphon's hemipenes, slick and smooth, fucking Psyphon between them. The tapered end of the tentacle prodded him in the belly on every pass, wetting his skin.  
  
Vilgax let the chatter fade out, and turned himself over to chasing his pleasure, his gaze gradually moving from Psyphon's face down to where they were joined, watching the slide of them together. Liquid beaded on the tentacle, ensuring an easy slide, and Psyphon wasn't sure if that self-lubrication was a trait of all Chimerans or if Lord Vilgax was simply _that_ deep into the heat-- but he supposed it didn't matter, did it? It made sure that his tentacle caught against the tiny ridges at the heads of Psyphon's cocks without discomfort, dragging past smoothly and sometimes curling partway around him on the return, and Psyphon shoved his own fingers into his mouth and fought to keep his eyes open, pleasure warming his skin and the join of his thighs with every pass.  
  
He wanted to watch Vilgax in this moment. He didn't want to miss a single second of _this_ \-- the way Vilgax bared his teeth on a particularly good thrust, the way his eyes had fallen half-shut and hazy, the open-mouthed panting he was far too proud for at any other time. He was _gorgeous_ like this, growling under his breath and dropping his head until it almost rested on Psyphon's shoulder. Close enough to feel his breath on his skin.  
  
"You're magnificent, master," Psyphon said eventually, after they had been rutting like this for long enough that precum was starting to bead at the heads of his own dicks. He was proud of how steady his voice managed to be-- certainly steadier than he felt, but perhaps still just a touch too fond. He hoped that wasn't too telling.  
  
Vilgax raised his head to look at him blearily, his breath coming hard.  
  
"Use my name." he corrected.  
  
"I beg your par- _ah_ \- pardon?"  
  
Vilgax took a moment to reach down before speaking, fumbling for a moment before managing to get his massive hand around both himself and Psyphon and squeezing them together, stroking in time with the roll of their movement. This time Psyphon didn't manage to muffle himself fast enough, and made an _extremely_ undignified sound that caught in his throat and squeaked. Vilgax nearly laughed.  
  
"Use my name, Psyphon," he finally repeated. "Not 'master'. Not 'lord'. We are equals in this particular endeavor. Do you understand?"  
  
He sounded strained, much less commanding than usual, but Psyphon was no less enthralled for it and lit up with unexpected delight, his mouth falling open into a beaming grin. He had never been so flattered in all his life! Lord Vilgax-- no no, _just_ Vilgax-- _Vilgax_ had decided to consider him an equal! Someone _worthy_ of the Conqueror of Ten Worlds!  
  
"...Don't cry, Psyphon."  
  
Psyphon cleared his throat and shook his head, blinking away the mist in his eyes. He lowered his head to rest against Vilgax's chest to hide his face, bashful and flattered, and luxuriated in the feeling of being allowed to do so while Vilgax kept up a rhythm that had his toes curling.  
  
"Yes, my--  
  
...Ah. Of course, Vilgax."  
  
___________________________  
  
Psyphon had expected they would be continuing this frottage of theirs to completion. He had assumed that his lord-- er, no, his _partner_ \-- would be aiming to simply get off as many times as he could manage before one or both of them were unable to continue, seeing as he must have been nearly _delirious_ with the heat right now...and yet, Vilgax seemed to be stopping.  
  
Psyphon looked up at him in a daze of confusion as Vilgax drew in a very deep breath and abruptly let go. His hand did not leave the small of Psyphon's back, but the other he snatched away, denying them both release, and Psyphon's own disappointment was only overshadowed by the obvious distress on Vilgax's face. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were bared with concentration.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Psyphon asked shakily. He sounded winded even to his own ears.  
  
"Do you recall what we discussed before this assignation?" Vilgax asked in reply.  
  
His head foggy, it took Psyphon a long minute to think back that far, but when he _did_ \-- his gaze snapped down to Vilgax's tentacle and his hands flew up in surprise, an unbecoming flush adding another layer of color to the exertion already darkening his face.  
  
Good heavens, he'd forgotten.  
  
"The eggs," Psyphon exclaimed, "The eggs are coming? Already?"  
  
He'd forgotten exactly what he'd promised Vilgax. In the midst of all the adrenaline, he'd forgotten that he hadn't just agreed to help Vilgax with a standard heat; he'd agreed to help him lay his _eggs_. Not a decision he at all regretted, but coming from a non-egg-laying species, he couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit daunted, at the same time as the prospect excited him.  
  
Vilgax inclined his head minutely, as close to embarrassed as Psyphon had ever seen him.  
  
"There will be no release for me until they do. Do I still have your participation?"  
  
In an act of daring, Psyphon laid a hand on Vilgax's cheek and gave it a quick pat that he hoped was reassuring, snatching his hand away afterwards before he could be scolded for it.  
  
"Oh yes of _course_. I, er...just how is this going to work?" he asked. He was far more curious than afraid, but the question still had to be asked, and if they had discussed the particulars earlier, the details were slipping him.  
  
Vilgax raised his free hand.  
  
"I will have to prepare you first. Lean back against me. I can hold your weight." he insisted.  
  
Flustered, Psyphon dithered for a moment before doing as asked; leaning his weight as far back against the hand on his back as he dared, testing how well his weight held for a minute before slowly relaxing and shifting his legs apart. Being so exposed, he wasn't quite sure where to look, but he was only allowed to flounder for a moment before Vilgax moved his free hand down towards Psyphon's belly and then that arm _unfurled_.  
  
"Oh, my lord-- tentacles?" Psyphon asked breathlessly, shifting some more despite himself at the sudden arousal that wracked him. Vilgax could unwind most of the tentacles that made up his body, Psyphon had seen him do it in combat before-- but he certainly hadn't been expecting him to utilize it here, and the abrupt need to have something inside of him was so intense that it bordered on painful.  
  
Vilgax smirked at him, evidently knowing.  
  
"You would rather the claws?" he replied. Psyphon quickly shook his head, and the smirk turned into a smile, hungry and heated, as Vilgax reached down and allowed those tentacles to caress Psyphon for the first time.  
  
"Gent _ly_ ," Psyphon warned, although his voice cracked on the word as a tentacle curled around each of his cocks, and a third pressed itself against the slit of his cloaca just beneath. Not penetrating, not just yet, but letting him get a feel for the cooler flesh of it as it gathered up the arousal that had been slicking there. He scrabbled for something to grab and ended up holding onto Vilgax's other bicep.  
  
"Relax," Vilgax urged him. "This is not my first heat. I know what I'm doing."  
  
In an attempt to help him, Vilgax leaned in to bump his chin against the fin on Psyphon's head, lips brushing in something that was not quite a kiss but too close to be called anything else, and the sudden contact to that oft-untouched area had something electric burning its way down Psyphon's spine as the first of Vilgax's tentacles finally slipped its way inside him.  
  
It was an easy stretch to take, barely more than the width of a finger at the tip, but it still had an undignified noise slipping out from between Psyphon's teeth as it slowly wriggled into him. It was...a strange sensation, but not unwelcome. It was an immense relief to finally have something to bare down on, and Psyphon even rocked his hips to help it along, groaning softly as it pressed deeper and grew thicker along the length. Vilgax grazed a fang along the line of Psyphon's fin, and Psyphon melted even more, eyes drooping closed.  
  
"Yes, that's-- yes. That's nice," he muttered.  
  
"Can you take another?" Vilgax asked. The vibrations of his voice made Psyphon squirm, and Psyphon bucked his hips in reply, trying to splay himself further to encourage him.  
  
"Yes! Of course. I- I imagine you're, heh, in a hurry." he joked. Vilgax hummed thoughtfully and nipped his fin, and added another tentacle alongside the first.  
  
"I am struggling, immensely." Vilgax admitted. Psyphon was torn between his pity and his pleasure.  
  
"Of course. I can take more! Don't hold back on _my_ account, I'm- mmh, I'm looking forward to this."  
  
That seemed to be all the encouragement Vilgax needed to hurry things along and press a third tentacle into the press against Psyphon's slit. Two had still been easy enough, Psyphon eager and compliant, but at the addition of the third he finally began to feel the stretch; a dull, pleasant ache pulling at him as the tentacles curled and Vilgax set diligently to working him open.  
  
Psyphon had had his share of encounters in the past, and by no means was he unaccustomed to the sensation-- but it _was_ a distinctly different feeling to have something so smooth and flexible and _new_ holding him down and stretching him open, twisting and dragging against the base of his cocks and pulling at the thin lips of his cloaca. It made it rather difficult to hold still, his body not certain what to do with itself in response to all the sensation.  
  
"Stop wiggling," Vilgax warned him. The hand on his back tensed, claws prickling, and Psyphon shuddered and tensed for a long moment before he was able to relax again. He slumped backwards obediently and simply looked up into Vilgax's eyes, allowing him to work him over as he pleased, in the interest of taking this encounter quickly further.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
Either Psyphon was particularly excited this evening or Vilgax was simply particularly _good_ ; it didn't seem to matter, because Psyphon found himself loosening up unusually fast under his lord's tender attentions, his slit, wet before, now sopping, the quick but careful treatment dragging heat up and down his spine. He shifted again, impatient, and at a warning glare from Vilgax, released the grit of his teeth and tried to sit up again properly.  
  
"That-- that's enough. I'm ready," he said breathlessly.  
  
Vilgax testingly rolled the tentacles he had inside of Psyphon in reply, and only seemed satisfied when he was able to scissor them far enough apart that he had Psyphon yowling. He pulled his tentacles out and re-formed his hand while Psyphon was left to gasp for breath.  
  
If he had to wait any longer, Psyphon was nearly certain he was going to have to take things into his own hands-- literally _and_ metaphorically. His slit was dripping, and he was so hard it almost hurt, and he couldn't _imagine_ how much worse Vilgax was feeling, having shown such remarkable restraint. When in his own heats, Psyphon was always near-delirious; it was a true testament to Vilgax's willpower and self-control that he hadn't simply pushed Psyphon down against the floor and had his way with him the moment he'd agreed to this endeavor.  
  
Which...well, actually, that was a pretty nice idea on its own, to be perfectly candid.  
  
Shaking himself back to it, Psyphon snapped himself out of his lust-fueled reverie just in time to watch Vilgax raise his newly-reformed claws to his face and lick Psyphon's arousal clean.  
  
And that hit him like a solid punch to the gut.  
  
" _Vilgax!_ " Psyphon groaned, his slit clenching down on nothing.  
  
Vilgax did not reply, his eyes looking glassy; he only made a harsh sound in response, something midway between a groan and a growl, and re-adjusted himself beneath Psyphon to line himself up with the wet part of his slit.  
  
"This is your final...your final warning. I will not be able to stop until these eggs are laid, in all likelihood," Vilgax eventually said. He ground the length of himself up against Psyphon's slit, getting used to the feeling of him, and Psyphon nodded rapidly and made some sort of nonsensical sound in agreement, watching Vilgax's mouth fall open and his eyes pinch nearly shut. "Psyphon?"  
  
"I'm ready. Please--"  
  
Please was enough. The word was barely off of Psyphon's tongue before Vilgax was digging his claws into his hips and pulling him down onto his cock, the tapered end only just easing the way, and then Psyphon's breath was all leaving him in a whoosh as Vilgax stuffed as much of his tentacle into Psyphon's slit as he could fit in one deep thrust. Psyphon clapped both of his hands over his mouth to muffle the gasp that he made as the tentacle pulsed hard within him.  
  
He was suddenly _immensely_ glad he had been stretched-- thanks to the preparation, there was no pain, but an _incredible_ pressure as he was stuffed full, stretched wide and bottomed out as Vilgax held him down against his lap and ground up into him. The tip of his tentacle pressed flat against the back of Psyphon's slit, and Vilgax dropped his head and closed his eyes to rut, lost in heat. Psyphon could do nothing but hold onto Vilgax's shoulders and hang on for the ride.  
  
"Brace yourself," Vilgax muttered, slurring like he was drunk. His heart thumping with adrenaline, Psyphon took his meaning and eagerly rocked down on the tentacle inside him, feeling it throb again with what Psyphon could only assume was the coming of eggs.  
  
"Do-- ah, do it, do it please," Psyphon urged. He felt the tentacle shift, felt something dripping, and then Vilgax was curling his claws into Psyphon's skin and Psyphon was arching in surprise as a brand-new sensation filled him; the feeling of a foreign bulge moving its way slowly down the length of Vilgax's cock, something round and oddly gelatinous that rested very briefly at the very tip of his tentacle before it pushed its way out and into Psyphon, his slit forced to stretch even further to accommodate it.  
  
Vilgax grunted hard. Psyphon replied in kind.  
  
" _Oh_ , that's-- oh, that is," Psyphon stammered, searching for words. He came up empty, the pressure inside him simply straddling the border of pleasure and discomfort.  
  
And then the second egg pressed its way in alongside the other. They ground hard against the walls of his slit, gooey and thankfully slick as they rolled inside of him, and as Psyphon felt the third egg swelling up to emerge, Vilgax gave him a few hard thrusts and drew a keen out of him, the Chimeran's limbs twitching with every shift.  
  
"You take me well," Vilgax grumbled under his breath, tense enough to break. " _Very_ well. You feel-- _urrh_ , _Psyphon_ -"  
  
Another egg quickly joined the others, and Vilgax seemed to lose his voice again, but Psyphon was far too busy glowing with pride to lament the unfinished sentence. He was _so_ flattered by the compliment, in fact, that it almost overshadowed the heavy feeling that was beginning to grow within him. He dug his nails into Vilgax's shoulders and luxuriated in the groan the action caused.  
  
"I can take you better. You're holding back. You don't have to be." he wheedled, spurred on by the desire to hear his name again. Shifting what little amount Vilgax's death-grip would allow him, Psyphon raised himself up just a little and then dropped back down, and then moaned as the movement caused the eggs to shift inside him and slip, somehow, even deeper, with another following the growing clutch in short order.  
  
Vilgax raised his head in surprise, blinking dizzily at him. He looked absolutely out of it, his mouth hanging open to pant, but he at least didn't seem inclined to argue with Psyphon's encouraging words; and so before Psyphon could even move, he found himself pressed bodily against Vilgax's chest and held there as Vilgax shifted out of the command chair and abruptly relocated the both of them to the floor.  
  
Psyphon squawked in surprise and let himself be moved as the eggs jostled inside of him.  
  
"Roll over."  
  
Vilgax nudged him in the side insistently, seeming prepared to flip him around himself, so Psyphon kept his embarrassment and eagerness to himself as he hurried to roll himself over on the ship's cool floor, Vilgax still hilted inside of him even while he twisted. The shift and press of movement made Psyphon whine in pleasure.  
  
Not _quite_ how he had expected this to go; he'd never taken Vilgax to be a doggy-style sort of man, but he certainly wasn't _complaining_ , and settled down onto his hands and knees without a word, a delightful shiver skating up his spine as Vilgax hunched up over him and hooked one massive arm around his torso. Vilgax said nothing, but pet his skin reassuringly, the touch unexpectedly tender.  
  
And then the next egg came, a swelling bump alongside the others, and Vilgax pulled his hips back until he was nearly out and then slammed back in, fucking the gelatinous thing into Psyphon in sudden, hard, thorough strokes. Psyphon couldn't help but to moan, high-pitched and bouncing with the force of him. He claws skidded against the floor.  
  
"Oh! Oh, Vilgax, my lord Vilgax, yes!"  
  
It was a lucky thing no one else was brave enough to work on this ship, or else Psyphon might have been embarrassed about the way he was groaning and babbling. He was _surely_ being loud enough to be overheard in other parts of the ship. As it was it was just him, and Vilgax, and his voice echoing brokenly in the otherwise empty room, Vilgax snarling from behind him with bliss as he stuffed Psyphon's poor stretched slit further and further. Psyphon was beginning to shiver.  
  
It was a lot of sensation to take. The heat, the claws, the thick, throbbing press of him-- Psyphon could feel his stomach starting to bulge strangely with the weight of the eggs inside him, and his own cocks were weeping, dripping arousal onto the floor as the pressure and warmth built and built. His claws slipping uselessly on the smooth metal tiles, Psyphon pushed back against Vilgax and relied on him to hold his weight as he worked to get a hand back between his own legs.  
  
No sooner had his fingers brushed his cocks than Vilgax reached around and swatted him away.  
  
Psyphon didn't have time to complain beyond an offended whine-- because Vilgax was still conscious enough to remember himself, and he obligingly wrapped his hand around both of Psyphon's cocks for him, taking a moment to settle into a good rhythm in time with each snap of his hips. Psyphon hissed with relief and let his head drop, his front half drooping forward until his hips were in the air and his head was pillowed in his arms.  
  
His heat felt fuzzy with pleasure and pressure. His slit was stuffed full, his stomach odd and heavy, and each rough drag of Vilgax's palm against his cocks or thump of his tentacle against the hot point of pleasure at the back of his slit brought him closer and closer to an intense release. He felt that he should _warn_ Vilgax, if only to be courteous, but he couldn't seem to find the breath to talk.  
  
Vilgax's exhausted voice managed to draw his attention from over his shoulder.  
  
"Almost...finished," he breathed. "Just a few more. Can you take them?"  
  
"Yes! Oh, please, _please_ , I'm so close," Psyphon pleaded, his body starting to tense and his toes starting to curl as yet another egg, too many to count now, forced its way into him alongside the rest. The pressure was nearly unbearable, Psyphon curling his hands into fists, and Vilgax drew in a deep breath and began to stroke him even faster, bottoming out inside of Psyphon's over-stuffed slit and holding himself there as Psyphon writhed.  
  
Claws cut into his hips, and Vilgax leaned in close, dropping his head against the back of Psyphon's neck,  
  
"Cum around me,"  
  
And Psyphon stuffed a fist into his mouth and bit down hard as that heat coiled and coiled and then finally broke, his slit clenching down on the tentacle holding him open and his body tensing so hard it was almost pain. Psyphon could feel his teeth break skin.  
  
Shuddering above him as Psyphon came, Vilgax diligently stroked him through it, making no complaint as cum splattered his hand and the floor beneath them. He held Psyphon tightly as his body twitched and shivered, and when Psyphon finally, finally started to come down from the roughest orgasm of his life, Vilgax released a great sigh and pushed the final egg into him, drawing out the aftershocks.  
  
Vilgax continued to slowly rock his hips even as Psyphon whimpered from over-stimulation and went limp on the floor. Eventually, he slowed to a stop, and, bracing Psyphon's hips, finally pulled himself out of him, listening to the weak moan the dragging motion drew. Fluid ran down Psyphon's thighs and dripped onto the tile.  
  
" _O-ohhhh...lord Vilgax_..." Psyphon slurred, feeling too boneless to even move. His head was _buzzing_ after all that exertion, and the afterglow had him feeling heavy and deliciously warm. All he really wanted was a nap...a nap alongside Vilgax, who, despite his own obvious strain, was shifting to gather Psyphon up into his arms and slowly climbing to his feet. The eggs jostled inside Psyphon, and Vilgax gave him an awkward but well-meaning pat in apology.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Psyphon." he said, sounding bone-tired but immensely relieved. "You performed wonderfully. You may rest now."  
  
Rest...yes, that sounded nice. He felt like he could sleep for a year.  
  
Vilgax thoughtfully laid a hand over Psyphon's stomach as he carried him, cradled in one arm, out of the command room and down the hall.  
  
"After all, you are still going to have to lay those later."  



End file.
